Babysitter Kaiba
by Talisman of Light
Summary: An evil sorcerer turns Mokuba into a four-year old kid and Kaiba has to take care of him. Can Kaiba do it, or will he end up having put Mokuba up for adoption?
1. The Spell Cast on Mokuba

Summary/Disclaimer:  
  
Mokuba is turned into a four-year old when a bizarre curse hits him. Now Kaiba must take care of his younger brother, (or should I say "baby" brother,). But Kaiba caring for a baby sounds beyond impossible. Can Kaiba look after his four-year old brother? Or will he have to put Mokuba up for adoption? R&R please!  
  
I do not own Yu-gi-oh! or any of the characters....and blah blah blah.....yeah.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Heh heh heh," laughed the evil sorcerer. "Seto Kaiba thinks himself so lucky. He feels he has everything he could ever want; money, a good home, power, and his younger brother. "But what if I were to take all that away from him?" The sorcerer paused, trying to think of a good evil plan that would take everything away from Kaiba in one easy shot. "Hmmm, now how shall I go about this? I have it! Kaiba's brother is so good, he is responsible, acts grown-up, and isn't at all demanding. But what if that were to change? What if Seto Kaiba's hard earned money had to be spent on pleasing a spoiled brat? What if Kaiba had to stoop to such a low level that he would be in the control of a mere baby? Hahahaha....I know just how to do this." The sorcerer toyed with the heavy black obsidian pendant hanging from a thick chain on his neck. He muttered a few things under his breath. The pendant glowed red, but apart from the color change, nothing else changed. Or at least nothing seemed to change from the sorcerer's view. But back at Kaiba Mansion, it was quite another story. . . . . . .  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
It was the first day of school. Mokuba woke up in his soft dux bed and turned around to shut off his screaming alarm. It took surprising effort to reach the alarm clock and Mokuba had to stretch his arm a bit in order to push the button to shut it off. He sat up in bed and rubbed his eyes. Mokuba looked vaguely into the mirror across from his bed. Something was wrong. "Never mind," thought Mokuba, "it's probably just my exhaustion. I can't believe I have to go to school today. It's so annoying! I wanted to help Seto with his work, but nooo, I just have to start sixth grade with the rest of the kids. And I just had to have to start from the beginning of the school year. What would it matter if I had started just a bit later? Well, I wonder if there are going to be any nice kids there. School could be worth it then if I meet some new friends my age." Mokuba grumbled, "Which stupid fool had the idea to start school in September? Couldn't he have waited till later? Like January at least?" Mokuba resignedly got up and put on his fluffy blue slippers, which seemed just a tad bit too big for him, but Mokuba ignored the feeling and went into the bathroom to brush his teeth.  
  
Kaiba was trying not to nod off in his chair, but it was hard. "When was the last time I had a good night's rest?" he asked himself. Kaiba sighed. "And now I'll have to go drive Mokuba to school since I did promise him he wouldn't have to endure the hardship of riding the bus." Kaiba got up and started preparing some coffee for himself, and chocolate milk for Mokuba. He was doing his best to pack Mokuba's lunch, which he had made by himself, into a small brown paper bag. (Kaiba had packed a peanut butter and jelly sandwich that he had made exactly the way he thought a sandwich was supposed to look like: eight pieces of bread stacked together dripping with ketchup, mayonnaise, sweet and sour sauce, peanut butter, vinegar, and ten different types of jelly; plus a carton of orange juice.) Yet Kaiba still had doubts about the whole thing. He wondered if it was enough or if he was giving Mokuba too little. How much did the average middle-schooler eat anyway?  
Kaiba finally gave up on the small bag and took out a larger paper bag he had gotten when he had purchased groceries last week. Kaiba sighed with relief as the whole lunch slipped in easily. He put the bag right next to Mokuba's new backpack that Mokuba had picked out himself. It was light blue with white teddy bears printed across the front pockets. Mokuba had thought it would be "in style" since there was only one left in the whole store, while there were multiple copies of backpacks in other designs. (Of course, the fact that a group of three-year olds just starting preschool, had been by shortly before Mokuba, might have been a factor.)  
Kaiba sat back down at his chair and tried to read a bit more of the business magazine that was on the table in front of him, as he waited for Mokuba to come down. After a few minutes into a particularly interesting article about a group of people who were able to find a way to hack into the databases of many different private companies, Kaiba heard a scream:  
"AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"  
Kaiba leaped out of his chair and raced up the stairs to Mokuba's bedroom; he wasn't there. Kaiba peeked his head into the bathroom. Since the door was facing the mirror, the first thing people saw when they walked into the bathroom was the mirror and anything reflected there. Kaiba looked at the mirror now, but it only reflected his own image. "MOKUBA!" he yelled. "WHERE ARE YOU?"  
Kaiba heard a sniff from somewhere below him. He grabbed the closest thing to him that could serve as a weapon, a toothbrush. He waved it around wildly and said, "Who's there? I'm warning you . . . . I'm armed."  
"Seto, it's me," said a voice coming from the same direction as the sniff Kaiba had heard earlier.  
Kaiba looked down. At first he saw nothing, until his eyes focused onto a large clump of black hair, way down below his waist . . . . . and then . . . . . . "AAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!! WHAT ON EARTH IS WRONG WITH YOU!?"  
Hurt by his brother's sudden and unexpected reaction, Mokuba ran out the bathroom door and flung himself onto his bed, buried his head into his pillow, and started sobbing despondently.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Yes, I know, Kaiba would like so not scream no matter what happened, even if Mokuba had turned all green, grew long whiskers, and sprouted a curly pink tail, but . . . . this is fanfiction, and anything's possible. And Mokuba would probably not cry either, but like I said, this IS fanfiction. Anywayz, plz review!!! And I'll update a.s.a.p. (Next chapter, Kaiba has to enroll Mokuba into preschool!)^_^ 


	2. Kaiba's Arrest

Okay, well I got a fairly surprising, but nice response to the first chapter of this fic, so I have decided to continue! (Well yeah, I would have continued anyway, but . . . ) Thank you to all of you who reviewed chapter 1 and thank you in advance to all of you who will review in the future, and without much further ado, here's chapter 2 of "Babysitter Kaiba". (Which by the way I will be changing the title of soon, just warning you, because I think it sounds really stupid. If you have any suggestions for a better title, please let me know.) (Also, I know I said Kaiba would enroll Mokuba into preschool in this chapter, but actually I've decided to change the story a bit so Mokuba will be getting enrolled into a preschool later.)^_^  
  
I don't own Yu-gi-oh! or any of the characters. (This is the last disclaimer for Yu-gi-oh! I put on this story, since there already is one in the first chapter.)  
  
*I don't own America's Funniest Home Videos (The show), or Disneyland and other Disney-related things.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Kaiba and Mokuba were on Kaiba's bed. (The bed was very dusty but already made and very neat since Kaiba hadn't actually used it in like ages.) Mokuba's head was buried in Kaiba's pillow, which was so large and fluffy, it looked like it was just recently bought, although it was actually quite old. Kaiba was sitting next to Mokuba with one hand awkwardly patting his younger brother on the back, as he tried to think of something reassuring to say. But of course consoling little kids, even if they were his younger brother, was a task Seto Kaiba had never had to do in his life, nor had the training to do.  
"So...um....Moky. What happened?"  
Mokuba didn't reply. After about five long minutes of sitting next to Mokuba wondering what to do, Kaiba made an attempt at humor, to try and make Mokuba laugh away his sadness. ""Did you...ahem...did someone like...uh...PUT YOU IN THE WASH?" Kaiba chuckled forcedly and looked anxiously at Mokuba to see the result of his joke.  
To his dismay, Mokuba dug his face even deeper into the pillow.  
"What's the matter, Mokuba? I mean didn't you get it? Clothes shrink in the wash, and you just like kind of shrank overnight, and—"  
Kaiba stared, horrified at his brother, as Mokuba's whole body started shaking. It appeared as though Mokuba was having a seizure, the way he was convulsing and various parts of his body were having spasms. Mokuba's face was still stuffed in the pillow, but his sobs got louder and more incessant.  
Now very thoroughly worried, Kaiba shouted, "MOKUBA! WHAT'S WRONG WITH YOU? SHOULD I CALL 007?"  
Mokuba's body was seized with even more spasms and the sobbing kept getting louder and louder. Finally unable to bear it anymore, a very red- faced Mokuba sat up.  
Kaiba stared at him with shock and surprise. Mokuba wasn't crying, he was....laughing?! No way, thought Kaiba, I guess I do totally rock at humor. Hey, I may even try to be a comedian on television someday. Just another way to make more money...but nah! I've always thought of humor as a lame pastime for fools with nothing better to do than sit in front of the television all day reading comics and joke books. Of course right now is an exception as the futility of humor may come in handy.  
Now without the pillow getting in the way, Mokuba laughed to his heart's content. In the end, he fell off the bed and was clutching his stomach as at the same time he beat the ground with his fist. Real tears started streaming down his face.  
"Mokuba, are you choking?" Kaiba asked urgently, the concern now back in his eyes.  
"What would I be choking on, Seto? The pillow?" Mokuba asked in an innocent, yet sarcastic sounding voice.  
"Maybe..."  
Mokuba tried to stop laughing. In the end he managed just long enough to say, "Well if I did, just for your information you know, I think you should call 911. It'll do me a lot more good than calling 007, okay?"  
"Okay," said Kaiba doubtfully. "Now back to business—"  
Mokuba was still laughing hysterically. After ten more minutes, he finally was able to reduce his laughter to a minimum. He had laughed so hard he had the hiccups. "Well, -hic-, Seto, I'm very -hic- sorry for –hic- hic- that –hic- unexpected –hic- outburst, but I haven't –hic- heard you say –hic- a joke in like –hic-, ages! And –hic- it was so –hic- stupid –hic- it was funny! And 007! If someone had videotaped the whole thing, we could send it in to America's Funniest Home Videos* and win a ton of money!"  
Kaiba had a glass of water brought for Mokuba, from which he gratefully drank from, then set down on Kaiba's nightstand.  
"Well Mokuba, you're getting late for school. Let's go." Kaiba totally chose to ignore Mokuba's comment about his joke being so stupid it was funny, and didn't admit, even to himself, that he was embarrassed. I mean it's not like I've ever had to dial 9...9...9...oh whatever the useless thing is, Kaiba told himself.  
"Um Seto, slight problem. I'm a little too small for sixth grade, aren't I? I probably won't be able to reach my locker, even if it's a bottom one!"  
"Well," said Kaiba, "Do you know why you're small like this? I mean did you do something to yourself?"  
"No and no," said Mokuba, "but it doesn't matter, right? You're still going to take care of me, aren't you? No matter how small or how big I am?"  
"Well," began Kaiba, when all of a sudden the phone downstairs started to ring. He raced down the stairs, skipping like the whole last staircase, and grabbed the phone. "Kaiba residence," he said in a gruff voice.  
"Hello," said a high falsetto voice from the other end, "May I please speak with Mokuba Kaiba's guardian?"  
"This is him," said Kaiba in a rough voice, "Now what do you want, fool? Hurry up, I don't have time for sloths. In case you're asking, no, I don't want to buy anything. Is that all? Okay, thank you, bye, have a nice day!" Kaiba was about to hang up the phone, when he heard the reply from the other end. He hurriedly out the phone back up to his ears. "WHAT DO YOU MEAN HE'S IN DANGER?"  
"In danger of a detention, of course," the voice replied in a cool voice.  
"WHAT? ARE YOU TELLING ME I DON'T GIVE HIM ENOUGH ATTENTION OR SOMETHING? OR THAT HE'S IN DANGER OF ATTRACTING ATTENTION? OR THAT HE'S HAVING A LOT OF TENSION LATELY?"  
If Kaiba had been able to see the speaker at the other end, he would have seen her roll her eyes and suppress a giggle, but of course, fortunately for the caller, he couldn't. "No, Mr. Kaiba. I said 'detention'. How long has it been since you've gone to school anyway? Well, never mind. As I was saying, your brother is in trouble with the school because he is tardy, maybe even truant, and we have not received any notice of his being sick or on vacation. Do you have any idea where he is?"  
"Upstairs," said Kaiba in an annoyed tone.  
"Excuse me?" said the voice.  
"I SAID UPSTAIRS YOU STUPID FOOL!"  
"Oh, well is he sick?"  
"No."  
"Diseased?"  
"No."  
"Ill?"  
"No."  
"Ailing?"  
"NO, Mokuba is perfectly fine! And don't those all mean the same thing?"  
"If there's nothing wrong with him, he needs to be in school. It's actually the law that all children under the age of sixteen have to be in school everyday unless there's something wrong with them. Should I send the police over to investigate the matter? If your brother doesn't appear in school within the next hour, I shall be forced to take this matter to court."  
"You do that!" Kaiba shouted into the speaker. "See if I care! In fact, for your information, if you try to take me into court, I'll make sure that you're the one who'll end up in jail with no money, no home, and no job!"  
But as Kaiba had been shouting, he'd failed to notice the line had already gone dead long ago. Angrily he slammed down the receiver and stomped back upstairs to his room. "Mokuba," he shouted, "get up!"  
Mokuba had been trying to catch up on his sleep in Kaiba's bed, since he took it that Seto wouldn't be able to take him to school now that he was the size of a toddler. When all of a sudden, the covers were thrown off and he came face to face with his angry older brother's face, Mokuba immediately sat up. "What is it, Seto?"  
"Mokuba, I am really sorry to have to do this to you, but you have to go to school."  
"WHAT?! I mean like come on Seto, I am way too small."  
"But your brain hasn't shrunk, has it? You're still at the same academic level as any sixth-grader, aren't you?"  
"Well actually..." Mokuba began hesitantly, "I don't really get math anymore. I can count from one to five though, if that helps. Also, I've kind of forgotten how to spell 'cat' and 'dog' and like everything else. The only thing I can remember now is the alphabet song." Mokuba stopped for a moment as if he was thinking about something then suddenly, as an inspiration struck him, he asked, "Hey! Want me to sing it for you Seto?" Without waiting for an answer, Mokuba began howling in a babyish voice, "A- B-C-D-E-F-G---------H-I-J-K-LMNO-P---------Q-R-S! T-U-V----------W-X---Y- aaaand Z! Now I know my ABC's--"  
"STOP!" Kaiba shouted, his hands clutching his ears. "What on earth is wrong with you, Mokuba?! You're acting like a baby!"  
"I'm not a baby, I'm four years old," Mokuba said defiantly, holding up his fingers. "See," Mokuba began counting off his fingers, "One, two, three, four, and hey! Lookie Seto! I have an extra finger! Can you please chop it off for me?" Mokuba looked at Kaiba sweetly, "Aren't 'human beans' only supposed to have the same number of fingers as their age so that they can always hold up the right amount?  
"NO!" Kaiba yelled, flustered. "MOKUBA! I COMMAND YOU TO STOP THIS INSANITY NOW!!!"  
Mokuba looked at his brother, truly confused. "What does in-in-in- salinity or whatever it was that you just said mean?"  
"It means," said Kaiba in an low and serious voice, "That I am going to take you to see the psychiatrist right now."  
"What? A cyclist? Oh goody! Then can we go to the circus? You would make a lovely clown, Seto. I know! Can we see a unicyclist? You know, the ones that ride bikes with only—"  
"I KNOW what AN unicyclist is! But no, because we're going to see the PSYCHIATRIST!"  
"Awww," groaned Mokuba. "Fine. After that, will you take me to Disneyland*?"  
Kaiba said nothing although it was very clear that he was trying very hard to contain his anger, frustration, and annoyance. He just grabbed Mokuba's hand, dragged his brother down the stairs, didn't even bother putting on a coat, opened the door, and walked outside.  
Mokuba started shrieking as he found himself being forcefully taken outside. "Let me go, Seto! Let me go!"  
Kaiba just tightened his grip on Mokuba's wrist. "Stop fighting me, Mokuba. I'm doing this for your own good."  
Mokuba looked around. Everyone on the street had stopped doing whatever it was that they were doing, cars and other automobiles had stopped. Everyone was staring at this spectacle of a young man dragging a toddler across the street. Mokuba seized this opportunity and shouted, "Help me! This evil person is kidnapping me!"  
Kaiba turned to look at his brother in helpless shock, as at least a dozen people started dialing 911 on their cell phones. Almost instantaneously the blaring of sirens could be heard as at least a dozen police cars came around the corner. One cop got out of the car and walked over to Kaiba and Mokuba. She jerked Mokuba away from Kaiba and handed him over to another cop who helped Mokuba into the front seat of a police car.  
"Wow, I can't believe it, I'm actually in a police car!" Mokuba exclaimed happily. "Am I getting 'rusted'?" he asked a nearby police officer.  
"Of course not," said the cop who had originally took Mokuba away from Kaiba. She smiled down at Mokuba before turning to Kaiba and saying in a harsher voice, "But your brother is." She turned to Kaiba. "You're under arrest for child abuse, attempted kidnapping, and god knows what else we'll find once we search that house of yours. You have the right to remain silent. Anything you say now can and will be used against you in court."  
"ARE YOU CRAZY?" shouted Kaiba.  
"No," the officer smiled then said smugly, "I'm just doing my job." And with this she kicked Kaiba down, handcuffed him, and threw him into the back of the police car.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Yay, chapter 2 is done! Find out what happens next in chapter 3. Will Kaiba be sent to prison? Will he be able to get Mokuba back? Will Kaiba find out what happened to Mokuba? Will he be able to restore his brother back to normal? Please R&R!  
  
(Expect like all updates a few weeks after the last because it takes me a while to finish and post new chapters.) 


	3. Escape and Betrayal

I am so very sorry about the hiatus in updates. My computer got infected with some virus and it turned out it was because the virus protection on it was over four years old! So I had to get new updated protection, along with a reinstallation of Microsoft Office, cause Microsoft Word had quit on me because of some illegal operation...basically there wasn't enough memory to run the program so then I had to go and delete every single Word file I had on my computer, including all my fics..so the updates I had already partially typed had to go as well, basically meaning after like a month's wait the third chapter is finally *here*! Sorry about that long speech...I just felt the need to explain...lol! Thanks to all reviewers, and thanks to those of you who added me to your favorites list (PikaRAT, Aqua-Faerie, Joji Sada, I am honored that you have deemed me worthy to be there), I sincerely hope you have not lost interest in my story, and without any further ado, I shall let you enjoy the fifth chapter in peace. Enjoy! (Just a warning...it might not be as good as the other chaps cause I'm a bit rusty now, seeing as how I haven't been able to write fic for over a month, but I still hope you like it. All that happens in this chapter is that Kaiba gets out of jail (lol, I know I shocked a bunch of people by putting him in jail in the first place, but it was only temporary). Next chapter he and Mokuba will go to America (or the United States.) As always, I am open to ideas, and suggestions for improvement.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Kaiba sat glumly in his prison cell thinking over the day's events. In the morning he had woken up, ready to drive Mokuba to school for the first day. While packing Mokuba's lunch he had heard a scream. Kaiba ran upstairs to investigate and discovered his younger brother had gone through a mysterious age reversal. Realizing Mokuba couldn't go to school in his present condition, Kaiba tried to take Mokuba outside and get help. Mokuba had started screaming and yelling, just like the baby he looked like, and got Kaiba arrested. And now here sat Kaiba; hungry, bored, tired, and jailed. He had absolutely no idea whatsoever about Mokuba's whereabouts. Didn't life just like totally rock? It couldn't get any better, thought Kaiba bitterly. By the way, do these moronic cops know you're supposed to feed your prisioners in order to keep them from dying, or do they just not care? Kaiba's stomach growled. I wish I had had the sense to take Mokuba's lunch along with me, even though it might not have been much, at least it would have filled me up a little...  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"So the poor man's in jail? That's funny!" The sorcerer laughed out loud in his harsh, crackling voice. The laugh sounded hollow and cruel, just like the creature it came from. The sorcerer stopped laughing, and asked no one in particular, "So what's he going to do now? His brother is gone, and even if Seto Kaiba could get him back, he wouldn't even dream of wanting such a spoiled brat as this one, right? Wrong! I will help Seto Kaiba get back his brother back if only so I can watch his suffering when he finds out his brother has changed, for the worse or for the better depending on how you look at it, forever! I will make sure Seto Kaiba is destroyed by using Mokuba Kaiba, his own brother, against him. Don't worry Mr. Kaiba, just a little longer now...just a little longer before you are disgraced in front of the entire world, stripped of all your power, pride, and honor..." the mage erupted into a violent wave of cackling, his whole body shaking violently, as the chamber around him echoed with his enless laughter.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Kaiba looked up as he heard footsteps echoing on the stone floor of the jail. The shadow of a figure walked up to Kaiba's cell. The figure's silhouette showed that it was holding something in its hand. Kaiba hoped it was food, the prison guards hadn't fed him in over twenty-four hours. (Excuse me if my prison descriptions are slightly unaccurate, but seeing as how I've never actually been in jail.......it was the best I could do.) As the figure came closer to the iron gate blocking Kaiba from the outside world, Kaiba could see the figure was a male, a very short male with hair that made up at least a fourth of his height. As the boy came up to the bars, from the minimal amount of light streaming through the solitary window in his cell, Kaiba could see the boy had yellow-gold hair and pale violet eyes. In his hands he held something that made a faint jingling sound.Definitely not food, thought Kaiba sadly, as his stomach growled so loud, the guy locked up next door to Kaiba shouted at him to shut up and go to the zoo if he wanted to hear a real lion roar. About to make a rude reply, Kaiba was suddenly silenced as the boy standing in front of his cell held up a finger to his lips. "Come on, Kaiba. We don't have much time. Joey and Tristan won't be able to hold the guards any longer."  
  
"Yugi?!" exclaimed Kaiba in surprise.  
  
"Yeah, what's so surprising about it? We're friends aren't we? And friends help each other out. Besides, we know you didn't really kidnap Mokuba, he's your brother. So I've come to rescue you!" Footsteps could be heard from around the corner.  
  
"WE'RE NOT FRIENDS!" shouted Kaiba, his tone sounding more annoyed than relieved at the fact that he'd just been "rescued". The sound of the footsteps grew louder and louder.  
  
"Oh no!" Yugi yelled despairingly, as more footsteps echoed in the hall of the jail. "Hurry," Yugi fumbled with the keys as he struggled to find, put, and turn the right key in the lock on Kaiba's cell. "Let's just get out for now, and I'll explain everything to you later. Yugi looked up desperately as the first guard came around the corner. He still hadn't found the right key.   
  
"Give it here," said Kaiba agitatedly, grabbing the keys from Yugi, without waiting for an answer. In less than a second he had found the right key and unlocked the gate in front of his cell.   
  
Kaiba charged out and started making a dash for the exit, not bothering to wait for his "savior", Yugi.  
  
"Hey Kaiba, wait...don't..." Too late. Yugi winced as he heard a crash from the end of the hallway. Tensely, he walked over. His eyes widened with surprise, amazement, and awe. Kaiba had literally just body-slammed three guards simultaneously. Joey and Tristan were being held by four guards, two to each.   
  
Kaiba ran to the door at the end of the hall and was about to open it when Yugi called to him desperately, "Please wait, Kaiba. We helped you get out, now you have to help us." The three guards lying on the ground had now almost recovered and were getting up.  
  
Kaiba looked at Yugi. He stood there so helplessly, his eyes full of hope....  
  
Kaiba started back towards Yugi and the others. He couldn't help it, Yugi reminded him so much of Mokuba...how Mokuba had always depended on his big brother to keep him safe, to protect him from all harm, to always just be there... Kaiba blinked, trying hard to convince himself that he had not just been crying. Had he really failed in his duty as an older brother to Mokuba by letting Mokuba get taken away, and himself caught?  
  
Kaiba clenched his fists. Even if the whole thing was his fault, given the present situation, all Kaiba could do for Mokuba now was to get out of jail and search for him. Going back to help Yugi and his foolish friends was more trouble than it was worth, and it would take Kaiba away from his present task. Without hesitation, Kaiba again started for the door.  
  
"Kaiba!" Yugi's piteous cries rang all around the building. His eyes were filled with tears of desperation.  
  
Dare I go back? thought Kaiba to himself. He paused, then shook his head, more to clear his mind than to answer with the negative. Kaiba turned and kept walking.  
  
"No, Kaiba!" Yugi's voice shouted out once. As the door shut behind Kaiba, Yugi stopped. The hallway was silent.  
  
All of a sudden, Yugi felt two hands clamp his mouth from behind. He tried to scream but the sound was muffled. With horror Yugi realized the guards Kaiba had knocked down earlier were up again and wanted revenge, even if it came from an innocent bystander.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Kaiba stood outside, totally still for a moment, breathing in the cool night air. A cool breeze played around him, blowing through his hair and playing across his face. He was free. And he would soon be reunited with Mokuba, just as soon as he found out where Mokuba was being held.   
  
Kaiba looked at the stars, shining brightly, as if in celebration of his success at escaping from the jail. Everything was going well. It was a peaceful night.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Enjoy the moment while you can, Seto Kaiba, for I guarantee you it shall not last..."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
R&R please and tell me if I'm rusty beyond hope now... 


	4. Egg Sharing

A/N: Thank you to Leila Jenkins, Aquatic Ember, and Shaylo for adding me to your favorite authors/authors alerts list. I'd also like to thank all those who reviewed. I'm sorry it took me so long to update, but with the end of the school year coming, there's rarely a time when I can work on fanfiction. (Someday all those evil teachers who believe the world cannot survive without loads of homework will PAY!!!.....lol maybe not.....)   
  
Anywayz, here's chapter 4!  
  
Disclaimer: (my first, and hopefully not pathetically last, attempt at making a disclaimer in script-form. It's pretty bad, and painfully long, so I'd advise for you to skip it and just get on with reading the story. If you want, you can read the last few lines, which are a summary to refresh your memory and upcoming events, since it's been so long since the last update.)  
  
Me: Ugh, I'm sick and tired of doing these. I mean obviously if I didn't have a disclaimer I wouldn't be writing fanfiction, now would I?  
  
Ishizu: rolls eyes  
  
Joey: face lights up as realization dawns on him Oh yeah! That's why Mr. Kazuki Takahashi never does one. I was always wondering about that. He owns Yugioh, doesn't he?  
  
Mai: sarcastically Smart.  
  
Yami: Yeah well you . . . what do you call yourself again?  
  
Me: My name is Talisman of Light, formerly Shikari: Dark Warrior.   
  
Yami: Yeah whatever . . .wait. Isn't your name from Digimon?  
  
Me: proudly Yeah, it's Taomon's attack!   
  
Yami: Why do you write fanfiction for Yugioh then?  
  
Me: Huh? Is it against the law to write fanfiction for Yugioh just because you like Digimon also?  
  
Joey: seriously I think so . . .   
  
Mai: Of course not!  
  
Ishizu: But disclaimers are important so that no big-headed fools start thinking that changing the events of Yugioh any way they want automatically certifies that what they wrote is what really happened,  
  
Mai: Huh? Elaborate please. Yugioh isn't real to begin with. Neither is fanfiction. So isn't it possible for whatever happens in fanfiction to happen in Yugioh? As long as the author makes her or his story fit in?  
  
Ishizu: NO! Fanfiction isn't real , but Yugioh--  
  
Joey: panicked What do you mean we're not real Mai? Of course we are! Did someone or something mess up your mind while you were in the Shadow Realm?  
  
Mai: rolls eyes Of course NOT! Sorry to burst your bubble Joey, but we're not real.  
  
Ishizu: outraged You stupid---  
  
Me: decides to take control of the situation before something drastic happens Mai and Ishizu, calm down. looks at Joey running around like a frenzied chicken You too Joey. Whether or not you are all real is not a matter for anyone to decide. For all I know, you guys are real. You live in the minds and imaginations of people. People who are able to control you and make their own fanfiction out of your stories. looks anxious Am I making sense so far?  
  
Ishizu: Not really.....  
  
Joey: Um....no?  
  
Mai: Whatever. Real or not, I still like the way Kaiba got his butt kicked . . . twice!  
  
Ishizu: looks disapprovingly at Mai This is why people need disclaimers.  
  
Joey: Twice? I'm only aware of it happening once.  
  
Mai: No, it happened twice. Once in chapter two of this fic, when Kaiba got arrested. Another time before that in chapter two of another fic, "Into the Forests of the Night", when Kaiba and I got trapped in a forest alone.  
  
Me: laughing That was really fun!  
  
Ishizu: It was NOT! Kaiba is not someone who people can just have kicked around. He's important.   
  
Mai/Joey/Me: with great sarcasm Important? For what? Kickball practice?  
  
Ishizu: frowns Shikari, I also heard you were going to kill Yami. Is this true?  
  
Me: Um......no comment. But hey, it was my first fic, and I took it off ages ago! It got zero reviews so don't worry, no one saw it except for a few of my friends. And I've realized making good fics doesn't really pay off either. If it's Kaiba's reputation you're worried about, then go read my "Hidden Truths" fic. I wrote good things about Kaiba, but it also got zero reviews! I'm beginning to think writing good stuff is bad.  
  
Ishizu: Well you're thinking wrong. And speaking of Kaiba, I don't think the readers want to hear about your terrible fics right now. Let's just get on with the story, hurry up and do the disclaimer.  
  
Me: My terrible fics? I like them! For anyone out there, I'd like to request for you to read my "Hidden Truths" fic. It was posted just recently, and it's not that bad....of course in my opinion writing "Into the Forests of the Night" was even more fun, and that's still up too. My fics are not that bad . . . are they?  
  
Ishizu: Of course they are. All your fics really suck. This one is actually no exception. The only reason you have a decent number of reviews is because you got lucky.  
  
Me: Hey, that's not fair!  
  
Ishizu: Life's not fair. Get used to it. And neither is death, which will happen soon if these readers don't start seeing more of the main character, Kaiba, and less of you!  
  
Me: angrily Fine! What's so good about Kaiba anyway? He's a jerk. And you're pretty close to becoming one. I refuse to do the disclaimer for you. You think it's so important, you do it!  
  
Ishizu: sighs Aren't I like your favorite girl from Yugioh?   
  
Me: Oh right. Then why am I doing this? I'm making you look....bad. shakes head I must be on a sugar high or something. Either that, or I must have suffered through one too many classes of social studies. History gets on my nerves.  
  
Ishizu: Okay, I'll do the disclaimer: Shikari--  
  
Me: IT'S TALISMAN OF LIGHT!!!  
  
Ishizu: Right sorry. Talisman of Light does not own Yugioh, or any of us, no matter what the delusional girl thinks.  
  
Me: I'm not delusional!  
  
Ishizu: Whatever.  
  
Me: I'M NOT!  
  
Ishizu: Just get on with the story already, you've kept the readers waiting long enough.  
  
Me: Fine. And a brief summary for anyone who needs it: Kaiba's just escaped from jail, let Yugi, Joey, and Tristan deal with the cops, and now he's out to find Mokuba. Also that evil mage said he was going to help Kaiba find Mokuba because he wanted to see Mokuba humiliate Kaiba.  
  
Ishizu: You suck at summaries.  
  
Me: proudly I know.  
  
Mai: Hey, are any of us going to make an appearance in this story?  
  
Me: Maybe....I can try to fit you all in. Joey's already in there.  
  
Joey: I am? Cool, what am I doing?  
  
Me: Um...currently? You're in jail, asleep on the floor.  
  
Joey: shocked What?!  
  
Me: Sorry, but it's true. Just look . . . er . . . read . . .er . . . whatever.  
  
Mai: laughs  
  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Yugi, Joey, and Tristan sat inside a jail cell in utter silence. Joey had already fallen asleep, Tristan looked despondently out the window. Yugioh just stared blankly into space. I can't believe it, he thought. Kaiba was supposed to be a friend, an ally at the very least. But now, thanks to him we're all in jail for helping him escape, and he's outside, free to do as he pleases. I wonder if Kaiba will realize someday we just wanted to help . . . . why is he so afraid of making friends?  
  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Kaiba walked fast, having set a brisk pace for himself. He kept his head down and pulled his coat tighter around him. I can't risk being recognized, he thought. There's no telling just how many people know I'm supposed to be in jail.  
  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
The evil mage looked into his dark crytal and smiled. "Everything's going according to plan, even better than planned. Kaiba was able to escape without my aid. And so now that he is out, I must help reunite him with his brother!" The mage looked around. "Hmm . . . now how shall I do this?" After a moment of thought, he shouted, "I have it! I shall disguise myself as someone Mokuba knows well, and then go get him from the orphanage where he was sent to. Mokuba will come with me, and I shall take him to Kaiba. Once the two brothers are together, I'll give Kaiba a ticket to America and suggest for him to hide from the Japanese police force there. They'll never find him, and Kaiba and Mokuba will be able to continue living on as normal. Or at least . . . that's what they'll believe." The mage let out a harsh bark that was supposed to be laughter, before his eyes glowed an evil red color. His hair changed color to a chestnut brown and grew slightly longer. His eyes flashed once and he blinked. When he opened them, it was clear that he know had blue eyes. "Tea Gardner. You're identity is very useful to me indeed. And how convenient it is that you are now sleeping peacefully in bed, unaware that you are being impersonated, and unable to interfere with my plans.  
  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
"Mokuba Kaiba!" called the head of the orphanage.   
  
Mokuba looked up from where he'd been playing blocks with the other toddlers in the orphanage. "Yes?" he answered sweetly. Even though he'd only been here for a day, Mokuba already liked the place, and had made many friends. My stupid brother was wrong, he thought, orphanages are tons of fun. They're not evil at all.  
  
"You're brother's friend here wants to take you with her."  
  
Mokuba's lower lip trembled. "You mean I have to go now?"  
  
The woman looked sorry. "Yes, dear. All the paperwork has been taken care of. You have to go now."  
  
Mokuba burst out crying, in loud wails and sobs. "I don't want to!"  
  
Suddenly a girl came up to Mokuba and hugged him, ruffling his hair. "Come on Mokuba, we'll have lots of fun!"  
  
Mokuba looked up into kind blue eyes. "Tea!" he shouted. "Yay! You're nice, right? Will you take me to the circus? And Disneyland? Seto was so mean, he refused. He told me the only place I would be going was to the-- the-- the 'zagiaschist'. No wait-- oh I remember. He wanted to make me see a unicyclist. Can you belive that?"  
  
Tea laughed. "No, I can't believe it. But anyway, I'm here now, we can go wherever you want, okay?"  
  
"Okay," said Mokuba happily, as he took hold of Tea's hand and the two walked together outside, hand-in-hand, Mokuba totally unaware that the one he called Tea and thought was his nice older friend was actually the one who'd heartlessly cursed his life and caused him to relive an unhappy childhood. Then again, maybe this time Mokuba's childhood wouldn't be so unhappy. Not for him at least . . .   
  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Kaiba stared unbelievingly at the boy in front of him. "Mokuba!" he exclaimed. "You're back!"  
  
To Kaiba's horror, Mokuba started crying. "Not him! Tea, you promised you'd keep me safe from him!"  
  
Kaiba looked on as a girl emerged from the shadows behind Mokuba. As Kaiba realized who it was, he became angry. "What do you want?"  
  
Tea laughed. "You'll know soon enough . . . I mean I just want to see your brother be happy. I helped get him out of the orphanage, you know?"  
  
Kaiba became suspicious. "So?"  
  
Tea's face took on a serious look now. "You're famous, Seto Kaiba. You've just been arrested, and you're face is plastered all over the television networks. You'll be front page news tomorrow; 'Newest Prison Escapee is the Head of KaibaCorp'. Everyone will know how and why you were arrested, and how you escaped."  
  
Suddenly Kaiba felt as if someone had punched him in the gut, knocking all the wind out of his body. Yugi, he thought. They're all going to suffer because of me.  
  
"Kaiba?" Tea looked apprehensively at him. "I have a plan."  
  
Kaiba made no reply so Tea continued. "You and Mokuba can fly to America, the U.S. No one there cares where you're from or who you are as long as you have the right papers, and I just got excellent immigration papers forged by a good friend of mine today. I even have tickets for you and Mokuba."  
  
"Why are you doing all this?" Kaiba asked.  
  
Tea smiled innocently. "Because I care."  
  
Mokuba looked from Tea to his brother. "America? Isn't that where Disneyland is? Will you take me Seto?"  
  
Tea laughed. "Forget Disneyland, if you visit Florida, you can go to Disneyworld!"  
  
Mokuba smiled happily. "Yahoo! Seto's taking me to Disneyworld!"  
  
"I am not!" shouted Kaiba. "First you have to get enrolled into school, and we have to get a house."  
  
"All taken care of, Kaiba," informed Tea. "You two will be living in California, in a house approximately half an hour's driving distance away from Disneyland, and very close to the San Diego Zoo, as well as SeaWorld. Mokuba will be going to a local preschool there. Here," Tea gave Kaiba a thick stack of papers, including house ownership bills, plane tickets, and school emergency contact forms. "Have fun!" cried Tea as she quickly ran across the street and disappeared into the night.  
  
Kaiba was puzzled. Something was wrong. He could feel it. Everything was too easy. Oh well, he thought, never look a gift horse in the mouth. I've always wanted to go to America. And maybe Mokuba's age reversal is a good thing after all. Ever since I was twelve, I regretted his unhappy childhood. We had to travel from orphanage to orphanage and suffer through poor living conditions. I was old enough to not care that I rarely ever saw the inside of a classroom when I was a child, but Mokuba was very young then, and I know it must've been hard for him. I think I'm going to take advantage of Mokuba's situation. We've been given a second chance, and I won't mess it up. This time around, Mokuba will be the happiest preschooler ever. I'll make sure of it.  
  
"Mokuba, come on. We need to get to the Tokyo/Narita International Airport right away. Quickly, before our flight leaves without us."  
  
"Okay Seto. Anything for the person who takes me to see Mickey Mouse!" Mokuba happily trotted behind Kaiba as the two swiftly made their way over to a taxi.  
  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Two blocks away from where Kaiba and Mokuba were getting on a taxi, the form of Tea stood silently. All of a sudden her image went blurry and was replaced by an old man wearing dark robes. It was the evil mage. "Now," he whispered to himself, "I must follow those two to America. Once I'm there, I'll disguise myself as someone else, someone they'll trust. And then . . . I'll betray their trust. Oh this is going to be very fun indeed!"  
  
--------------five days later--------------  
  
Yugi looked up as a guard approached their cell. "You are Yugi Moto?" asked the guard.  
  
Yugi nodded. "Who are you?"  
  
"That is of no concern to you. I have been asked to tell you that you three will have a hearing two weeks from now. The judge will determine whether or not you are guilty or innocent and choose a fitting punishment for your actions then. You may hire a lawyer if you so wish."  
  
Yugi shuddered. We're criminals, he thought. We need a lawyer. And all thanks to Kaiba. I wonder where he is right now? Did he and Mokuba manage to escape safely?  
  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
"Mokuba, get up! It's the second day of school for you. You don't want to be late again, do you?"  
  
Mokuba groaned. "Go away Seto. You're being mean."  
  
Kaiba looked at Mokuba, curled up on his bed shaped like a car. Even though the bed was small, Mokuba fit with plenty of room to spare. Had Kaiba tried to lie down on the same bed, at least half his body would have stuck out over the edges. Well, that's what you can expect from a four-year old, thought Kaiba.  
  
Kaiba's gaze wandered around the room until they came to rest at the small desk he had purchased for Mokuba a few days ago, complete with four small chairs, right after they had just moved in. Mokuba's blue teddy bear printed backpack was slung across one of the chairs, the zipper wide open. Inside Kaiba could see papers that said, "TO THE PARENT/GUARDIAN". Kaiba walked over and took out the papers. The best thing here was that though Kaiba was not a parent, he qualified as a guardian. Kaiba began reading the paper, which appeared to be a newsletter of some sort introducing the school, class, and teachers. It also contained information about the students' schedule everday. Kaiba scanned the schedule.   
  
9:00AM: Greetings/Free choice   
  
9:15AM: Song time  
  
9:45AM Art Projects  
  
10:15AM Recess  
  
10:30AM Snack time  
  
10:40AM Circle/Story time and sharing  
  
11:00AM Go home  
  
Near the bottom, right underneath the scedule there was a note about sharing in the 10:40AM slot. It said: "Sharing is an important tool for communication and development among preschoolers. Each child is assigned a certain day of the week where they may bring in something that is special to them in some way and talk about it. See back side for the sharing schedule." Kaiba frowned, and turned over the back side. He was really going to have to buy some toys for Mokuba. Currently his younger brother had virtually nothing to share. Kaiba easily located Mokuba's name along with a few other children under Tuesday.   
  
"Tuesday?" muttered Kaiba, "That's today!" Kaiba looked again at the sharing schedule. Now he saw that in addition to the children's names and day of week, there were all the weeks in the school year listed by date with a letter next to each week. Another note said, "In order for the students to exercise more creativity while choosing what to share, a letter has been assigned to each week. The child must bring in an object starting with the letter of the week to share."  
  
Kaiba located the current week and saw Mokuba had to share something that started with the letter 'E' this week. "Hey Mokuba? You didn't tell me about this sharing you have to do."  
  
Instantly Mokuba jumped up from bed. "Oh no I forgot! What will I do? Seto you have to help me. I saw some kids share yesterday. One girl shared her stuffed elephant, and another boy shared a toy elf. Can I share an egg?"   
  
"An egg?" Kaiba looked doubtful. "Won't it crack?"  
  
"Eggs can crack?" Mokuba asked in awe. "Wow. Can you show me how, Seto?"  
  
"Of course not! Are you crazy? I'll boil one for you. Fortunately we have a couple in the fridge." As if adding an afterthought, Kaiba asked, "By the way, I thought you'd forgotten how to read, Mokuba. How do you know 'egg' starts with 'E'?"  
  
"Huh?" asked Mokuba, looking genuinely puzzled. "I never knew how to read, Seto. But our teacher told us 'E' makes the 'eh' sound. And 'egg' has the 'eh' sound, right?"  
  
So his memory's being messed with as well? Ignoring the fact that he should have been worried, Kaiba thought, that makes things even better for us. "Very well Mokuba," he said out loud. "Get dressed while I go boil your egg."  
  
"Um Seto? You forgot I can't dress myself."  
  
Kaiba looked at his brother oddly. "And what am I supposed to do about this?"  
  
"Dress me!" exclaimed Mokuba as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.   
  
"Okay then," Kaiba made his way over to Mokuba's wardrobe and took out what appeared suitable enough for a four-year old to wear to school. A white undershirt, Bob-the-Builder underwear, blue swimming trunks, a formal white dress shirt, and a small purple tie with orange polka dots. Kaiba carried the clothes over to Mokuba's bed where he set them down.   
  
Mokuba looked over the clothes in approval. "These clothes will make me look cool, right Seto?"  
  
Kaiba sighed. "Yeah sure, whatever."  
  
"Wait," Mokuba looked poutingly at the undershirt Kaiba had taken out. "I can't wear that, it's going to stick out and people will laugh at me."  
  
Kaiba looked exasperated. "What do you mean?"  
  
"I mean I can't wear it."  
  
"Mokuba, it's not summer anymore. I don't want you to catch a cold, and seeing as how you refused to wear a jacket, you'll have to wear this."  
  
"I didn't refuse to wear the jacket, I just said it was too big. You need to buy me another one."  
  
"Mokuba! You're supposed to grow into the one I already bought for you."  
  
"Whatever. Growups are always lying, just because they're so big they think they can say and do whatever they want," Mokuba said defiantly.  
  
"I'm not lying!" shouted Kaiba.  
  
Ten minutes later, after a lot of argument, Kaiba had finally finished dressing Mokuba and was getting ready to boil an egg for him. Mokuba sat at the dining table, eating cereal with milk. When the egg was boiled, Kaiba asked Mokuba, "What are you going to take this in?"  
  
"A bag," answered Mokuba simply, starting to sip his milk directly from the bowl.  
  
"Okay," Kaiba got out a Zip-loc bag, opened it, put the egg in, and closed the bag tightly.  
  
"No!" yelled Mokuba as he got up, now finished with his breakfast. "Not that kind of bag. People will think I have no style."  
  
"Since when do you worry about what others think of you, Mokuba?"  
  
"Don't we have any other bags?" asked Mokuba.  
  
Kaiba pointed at the pantry, where he had stored shopping bags of various sizes, all from the shopping spree he and Mokuba had been forced to go on shortly after coming here. "Can't you take it in your backpack?"  
  
Mokuba violently shook his head as he rummaged through the bags. "No one brought it in their backpack yesterday. We bring home our projects in our backpacks. Oh by the way, thank you for getting me that new backpack, Seto. Everyone really liked it, it's really popular."  
  
Oh god, thought Kaiba, what kind of school have I sent my brother to? A few seconds later, Mokuba emerged from the pantry holding a large gift bag that had "Happy Birthday!" printed on it, along with pictures of balloons, cake, and candles. "This one is perfect, Seto!" Kaiba looked at the bag. It was as tall as Mokuba, and over three times as wide. It could easily cover two of Mokuba in his present size and still have plenty of room left over. Kaiba took his eyes off the bag and looked at the egg. It was approximately the size of Mokuba's hand, and about a millionth the size of the bag. Literally.  
  
"Don't you think the bag is a bit too big, Mokuba?"  
  
"Of course not, it's perfect!   
  
"Um . . . whatever you say. Just know that I won't carry it for you, okay?"  
  
Mokuba looked at Kaiba surprisedly. "Of course you won't carry it. I'm a big boy!"  
  
Kaiba rolled his eyes, before he and Mokuba walked out to the car, ready to go to school.  
  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
A/N: Done! Hope you liked it. And for anyone who did read the disclaimer (lol)..... might I request for you to please check out my other Yugioh fics? I mentioned them for a reason....lol....but I'm not forcing you or anything. Next update asap! (Once I get 30 reviews, k? My minimal amounts of reviews are beginning to bug me....though I am grateful to those who have reviewed.) 


End file.
